Danny Grimm
by DannyGrimm
Summary: The grimreaper has been choosen, let the harvst begin.


- Intro Inner monolog-

"Hi my name is Danny Grimm I'm an 18 year old student in the mercenary academy of Ravencore in Terra Sancta. I'm gana graduate today…. if I pass my duel exam. It's a fight in where 2 students use a weapon and magic to the death, submission or one is unable to fight. So last week this spooky scythe made of some soft red material and bone appeared in my room, it freaks me out always staring at me with that weird ass eye. So I took it out for a test run, when I held it felt like flesh and muscle. Then when I tried to hit a tree it turned into an axe, when I attacked a deer it turned into bow and arrow. I can't get it off now its like glued to my hand in the form of a gauntlet but its cool I guess doesn't hurt me and its pretty cool, but anyway back to the point this is the story…"

-Weird ancient text-

Every 50 years the god appoints a Grim reaper, god chooses at random a teenager. The devil makes a bet with god if the child uses his powers to kill for personal gain then the devil can take the souls of the fifty year harvest, but if he uses his powers for a righteous cause then god gets the harvest. Every 1000 years god and the devil have a war for heaven. So let the games begin…

-Chapter 1-

–Its time to duel-

(Author note YuGiOh lol )

Danny is walking down the halls to his weapon training test but is soon interrupted by someone.

"Hay Dan waits up!" said the red haired girl with weird dog ears her name was Saki Swift. Danny stops in mid walk and waits for the girl to catch up. (Author note Inuyasha much?)

"What's up?" Danny

"I just heard the pairings for the graduation duel"

"Really, do you know who I'm paired with?"

She looks at the roster "It's...Rile Bloodreave"-asshole straight A student and all-star jock-

"Shit"

"Yea I know he so strong and fast and he's a vampire and..."

"Wow thanks for maken me feel better about this"

"Sorry….well I have to fight girr…August Silverfang"

"HA"-funny because they are both half demon rivals-

"Shut up!"

"No sense waiting around here lets get to it!"

The two walk to the middle of the school where a huge hall that is across to the entrance. They walk threw that hall but after the last arch they are blinded by the light of day it's a giant round arena. The walls are made of stone of a yellowish brown kinda gives it an aged look. There are bleachers around the stadium on all sides seem newer because they are made of the same stone but it still has its grey color. Around the edges and in front of the bleachers there are purple crystals that make a sort of barrier of magic but not physically there, sort of like looking threw a window.

"Fashionably late as always Danny"-random student

"You know it"-Danny

"OK LOOKS LIKE EVERYONES HERE LETS GET STARTED!" said the teacher as he walks and puts the kids in a line. "Here is how it is gana happen its no hold bared fight anything goes if you lose you will not continue, participants wait in the dugout. UNDERSTAND!"

"YES SIR"-all students in unison in the bleachers waves of people pore in soon the stadium is full

"So remember even if you lose there is still a chance you will graduate but only if the king's commanders think you show promise and live. Also the whole country will hear about this here is your chance to shine and become the best mercenaries in Ravencore. I wish you good luck and god speed"

All the kids walk into a dugout against the side of the arena. Across from it a giant stone wall pops out of the floor and then turns blue on the front and has branching names like brackets written across looks like 16 names then lines leading to 4 blank spaces at the middle. From top down on the left they read Danny vs. Rile, Gane vs. Korru, Maeko vs. Shelden, August all classmates of Danny but then on the right they say Hibo, Tage, Lenarkif, Dario, Darc, Parna, Sied and Zedd. All of whom are eliminated except Darc and all unfamiliar to Danny and Saki but then they see that there are school names above the 2 left Ravencore and right Sectoveve.

"Ahh so they are from Sectoveve"

–Flash back to Danny's geography lesson –

Sectoveve is in Terra Dante the continent island to the right of Terra Sancta. It is named after the 1st demon Dante who is said to be the father of all demons and the son of the devil. Although this may be a myth it is fact that all demons can be traced to the land under Sectoveve, it has now been turned into a school for the dark arts. (Author note cough cough Harry Potter)

-Back to story-

"Oh and I almost forgot this year Sectoveve's champion will be fighting our schools champion. Ok so 1st fight is Danny and Rile" Said the Teacher

Danny Sighs "….it just gets better and better" Danny whispers to Saki she smiles.

Daniel and Rile walk in at separate entrances opposite of each other. Rile is like a light skinned thin boy with enlarged k9s due to his vampire blood, he seems to have some kinda sword sheath but its really thin and the hand guard is cuplike and big, he is also wearing a black suit with a black cape with red velvet inlay egocentric much? Danny holds out his hand and the living weapon turns into a scythe and charges at Rile. Rile yells "blood magic" slams his hand on the floor and red spider webs flood the floor. A few of them have eyes the eyes open and red string runs from Danny to the eyes.

"ACK my blood is draining" –Danny

"I need that blood" –Unknown

"Who said that?" –Danny

"Me the thing on your arm idiot"

"You can talk?"

"Well I'm only talking to you threw mental suggestion"

"Oh so only I can hear you?'

"Yes that's right, well as I was saying I need your blood to stay in you so I can use it as my blood so we need to stop this"

"Yea…, but how?"

"I'll turn into a bow and you shoot the eyes its simple…well you do know how to use a bow do you?"

"I'll try!" Danny runs toward Rile while accurately shooting each eye that binds him the living weapon turns into a knife and lounges toward the vampire's heart.

"Too slow!" said Rile as he unsheathed his rapier and parried the attack. "Do you think you can beat me with such a slow attack? DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" as he yells he is trying to stab Danny but Danny sways left and right and dodges every attack. The swords clash and blows miss for a few minutes, but then the parasite gets bored.

"Me thinks you're too slow" silently says the parasite as it turns into a bunch of spikes and spews at the young vampire, 3 of which hit and land in his shoulders and right hand.

"Wow I didn't even try to do that." –Danny

"Sorry kill steal" –Parasite

"You'll have to do better then that"-Rile as he pulls the spikes out of his arm but as he tries to pull the one in his hand out it wraps his hand and he flinches in pain. "What sort of trickery is THIS?!"(Author note I know cliché but I like it too . ) at that moment the wrap starts to eat his arm forming millions of teeth gnawing on him some to the bone and he screams in pain.

"Better tell your friend to give up if he likes his arm."

"Give up or your arm."

"Shut the hell up you arrogant!"

"Guess we will just watch this."

"Sadistic much?" whispers Danny "JUDGES STOP THIS MATCH HE IS DONE!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Rile charges at Danny just then Parasite turns into a scythe and the tip of the scythe pierces Riles heart, Riles souls begins jumping out of the wound and into a mouth on the blade of the scythe.

"Judges!" –Danny

3 teachers jump out of the bleachers. One cuts the scythes blade off, another uses resurrection magic to try and revive Rile buts it's to late the soul was eaten. The last puts Danny in a seal a magical array of alchemy circles force Danny to the floor where massive tree roots bind him to the ground.

Rile is dead.

-End of chapter 1-


End file.
